Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 02
Leone's Roar (Japanese: 獅子（レオーネ）の牙！ Leone's Fangs) is the second episode of the Metal Fusion series and the 156th episode of the Beyblade anime. It aired on April 12, 2009 in Japan and on June 27, 2010 in the United States. Synopsis Kyoya is training with his Face Hunters in order to be powerful and defeat Gingka. He states that if he does not become stronger, there will be no way that he can defeat Gingka. Meanwhile, Gingka and Kenta are at the park chatting. Gingka states that since there are strong opponents here, he will stay with Kenta, Kenta, gets overjoyed by this but states that Gingka should be careful when battling Kyoya. Just then, a girl looks at Gingka's Storm Pegasus and fells sorry for it. She quickly scans it with her computer and finds Pegasus has scrathes and is in need of repair. She tells Gingka that he should take really good care of his Bey and tells the two to follow her. They go to her dad's shop, "B-Pit" and go to her basement where she works. She introduces herself as Madoka Amano and states that she will repair Gingka's Pegasus. At first, Gingka does not think she should repair it but since it has battle scars, he agrees. The next day while Kenta is walking, he is confronted again by the Face Hunters. They steal Kenta's Flame Sagittario and tell Kenta to tell Gingka to come to their headquarters, "Metal Tower" if Kenta wants his Sagittario back. Kenta runs to Gingka and tells him how the Face Hunters stole his Sagittario. Gingka goes with him to B-Tower but his Pegasus is not yet completely repaired. Despite this, he goes to Metal Tower. There he finds Kyoya and his Face Hunters. He tells Gingka that if he loses in this battle, Benkei will drop Kenta's Sagittario and it will be broken into pieces. Gingka knows he cannot let this happen and battles him with the risk of his Pegasus shattering. As they battle, Gingka learns that as he attacks Kyoya's Rock Leone, it does not affect it. Madoka tells Gingka that due to the wind current of where they are battling at the top of the tower, it makes Leone create an invisible wall as it spins blocking any attack to Leone. Due to this, Pegasus gets sent flying up through the sky. Although Kyoya knows the battle is over, Gingka tells him it's not over. As Pegasus comes flying down, striking in Leone's weak spot: the top. Kyoya is surprised at how he lost and Kenta gets Sagittario back. Later, Kyoya gets angry at himself for losing and blames it on his Face Hunters. However a mysterious man named Doji, confronts them. They enter in a helicopter and then land. Doji tells them that if Kyoya wants to beat Gingka, he will have to get stronger than he already is. Gingka, Kenta and, Madoka are later walking along the park. Madoka forces Gingka to apologize to his Pegasus for making it fight when it still needed repair and he does so. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Face Hunters *Doji Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Flame Sagittario C145S *Rock Leone 145WB Trivia *The Face Hunter's headquarters, Metal Tower is a reference to the metal of the Beyblades. *Gingka's skeleton is shown when Madoka scans Pegasus. Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade